Doremi Harukaze
"I'm the world's most miserable pretty girl!" Doremi Harukaze is the first protagonist of Ojamajo Doremi. An average eight year old child until she learns the owner of Misora's Magical Shop is really a witch. To see Doremi as she appears in the light novel, visit: Doremi Harukaze//Ojamajo Doremi 16/17/18/19 Bio Doremi Harukaze led a very unlucky life full of arguing parents, a spiteful little sister, a hard time with her studies, and a lack of romance. One day while wandering home she happened to come by a strange magic shop she never noticed before. There, she learned of the owner's true identity and was turned into an Apprentice Witch in order to change her back. Appearance Doremi is a fair-skinned girl with bright mulberry colored eyes. She has very long, bright red hair worn Chignon-style, held by pink scrunchies with a single golden musical note pinned to one of them. Her bangs frame the upper part of her face and a bunch of them are centered towards the right. Doremi originally wore a Carnation-Pink shirt tucked into her loose, pale pink denim shorts with a pocket on each side. Over her chest was a light purple tank-top. She wore pale pink socks with white tennis shoes accented by bright pink. Starting with Motto, Doremi changed her attire. Her tank-top became a vest with a zipper and pockets, a more form-fitting pair of shorts worn with a belt and kept her shoes and T-shirt. Her pale pink socks became knee-socks. Personality On the surface, Doremi is a childish girl with a selfish, simple-minded nature. She is quick to anger if mocked, taunted, or bothered in the least bit and is usually viewed as troublesome or useless by others. She can also be bossy and meddlesome, but this is actually because Doremi wishes to help others and show them kindness. While this annoys many, this has also led her to befriend others who are usually drawn to her caring, easygoing side. When she remains positive it is viewed as being infectious by others. Doremi is also the type of girl to load herself with a lot of self-depreciation. She does poorly in just about everything and usually gets scolded for acting air-headed or clumsy, and normally suffers ridicule due to her passion for magic and witches. Sometimes this may rile Doremi up, but this is also used to encourage her to keep going; with mixed results. She also appears to be very emotional and expressive with her feelings. She is full of energy and vigor, but there are times when she can be incredibly lazy and just want to sit back and relax. She loves to eat and often complains or whines if she feels forced and become a bit self-centered from time-to-time, but despite her negative qualities, Doremi is also a true friend who loves to make others happy - even someone who may give her the most trouble, like Kotake, Tamaki, or her own little sister. As an Ojamajo Doremi is a pink ojamajo and the first girl to form the group. She has a pink, bean shaped crystal ball and her yousei is Dodo. Doremi is thought of as the leader and can get envious or concerned when others show her up or perform better. At first she was hesitant about becoming an apprentice, but she changed her mind after realizing she could cast real magic. Like how she is normally, Doremi is also a clumsy witch apprentice. She struggled when it came to very basic spells and they never worked as intended. Her spells originally also fizzed out pretty quickly, especially when she was hungry or flustered. At first Doremi was also in the habit of making greedy spells due to her gluttonous nature. Spells *'Transforming:' Pretty Witch Doremichi! *'Spell: 'Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! *'Magical Stage: 'Pirika pirilala, Nobiyaka ni! *'Royal Patraine: 'Pirika Patraine! Past When Doremi was a little girl, she was much like Dodo: Very curious about the world around her and kind of clueless. She liked to see new things and often got into them without knowing any better. Her mother taught her how to play the piano, which ended in disaster after Doremi panicked and forgot how to play during a recital. Haruka has also mentioned that when Doremi was a little girl, she acted a lot like Poppu and tried to act mature and adult-like. Soon after Pop arrived, Doremi had become jealous and did not like the attention Pop was given. As a result, Doremi would often snub Pop when she would follow Doremi around and possibly because of this, Doremi wasn't aware of the jealousy and resentment Pop formed for her over the years. Relationships Hazuki - Because she and Hazuki grew up together, Doremi is the closest to her. They rarely ever fight but when they do, it tends to hurt the both of them deeply. Hazuki usually attempts to keep Doremi grounded while Doremi gives her encouragement to be more honest. Aiko: At first, Doremi disliked Aiko because she was rude and didn't seem to care about other people's feelings. However, she learned that Aiko wasn't really like this on purpose, and actually very nice. Doremi always lends a supportive shoulder to Aiko in times of need. Onpu: Doremi thinks Onpu is very cute despite her antagonist status and kept trying to convince her to stop using forbidden magic. She sometimes shows a dependent side towards Onpu. Momoko: Doremi was able to befriend Momoko with ease due to them being in the same class. They seem to be similar in more ways then one and due to this, and they get along very well. Hana-chan: She is considered to be her main "Mommy" and due to this, she is normally with her. During Dokkan they are often together, and also, near the end of Dokkan, Doremi snapped her out of sadness when she ran away. Magical Doremi In Magical Doremi, Doremi has been renamed "Dorie Goodwyn". Compared to Doremi, Dorie seems to be less smart and has a tendency to yell a lot. Instead of Doremi's catchphrase, she often said she was "doomed" instead. Her voice is a bit lower than Doremi's, and at one point she said she owned a cat. In other dubs Visit this page Character Songs *Ice Cream Child *Otome wa Kyuu ni Tomarenai *Pirikapiri Lucky! *Kitto Chanto Onnanoko *「Su」 no Tsuki Koibito Quotes "The worlds most miserable pretty girl has become the world's happiest pretty girl..." "Lucky!" "I'm the misunderstood little girl in the whole wide world!" Trivia *''Doremi has a lot of bad luck with both steak and ice cream, two of her favorite foods.'' *''Doremi has failed to transform twice.'' *''On the cover of a chinese video or book, Doremi's shorts and socks were incorrectly colored bright pink.'' *''Doremi and Pop's hair and theme colors are interchangeable. Doremi is pink themed with red hair, while Pop is red themed with pink hair.'' *''Doremi gets the most big-mouthed or odd face moments, often used to show her childish side.'' *''Doremi's hair has been shown down in the anime four times:'' #''After a bath in Sharp.'' #''The final episode of sharp after her crystal ball shattered.'' #''The first episode of Naisho when she transformed into an adult.'' #''A Naisho episode when she was pretending to be a goddess in a fountain, though it is assumed most of it was just red extensions. '' *''Doremi shares many similarities with Sailor Moon:'' #''Both have a childish personality'' #''Both are Temperamental'' #''Both can be incredibly clumsy and suffer injuries a lot.'' #''Both love to eat'' #''Both can be lazy.'' #''They both love Pink.'' #''Both are the Leader/main character of their respective series.'' #''Both have their respective series named after them, mainly their "Magical Girl" side.'' #''They both have long hair worn in or with odango/chignon-styles.'' #''They both are boy-crazy and have had few guys show interest in them, only to end up with the guy who harassed them growing up.'' #''Both have an annoying younger sibling. Pop for Doremi and Shingo for Sailor Moon.'' #''Both gain a baby member in their group. Hana-chan for ojamajo, and Chibi Chibi for Sailor Moon.'' #''Both also have similar relatives who also are alike in terms of behavior and appearance. Pop for Doremi and Chibiusa for Sailor Moon.'' *''Doremi was the oldest witch apprentice until Momoko joined.'' *''It was implied that Hana-chan's peach scrunchies were obtained from Doremi.'' *''Doremi is the only ojamajo with a sibling until Doremi 16, when they find out that Hana-chan has a twin sister.'' *''Doremi's first name comes from the first three notes of the "Do-re-mi" scale while the characters of her last name are translated as Spring Breeze (Haru = Spring, Kaze = Breeze).'' *''In one TCG, she cosplayed as Luffy, the main character from One Piece.'' *''The original first season group transformation featured an error with Doremi. As they would pose, her tap would lose it's detailing. '' **''She is the second girl to have a long-running error in season 1, with Hazuki being the first.'' Screenshots/Gallery For Doremi images, please visit: Doremi Harukaze Gallery Category:Ojamajo Category:Female Category:Apprentice Category:Pink Category:Sibling Category:Witch Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Child Category:Teenager